Chemical Curse
Chemical Curse (化合呪法, Kagō Jūhō) is a special category of Curse which takes upon numerous forms that could be summarized as being simply a catch-all term for the various styles of power granted to the wielder through this ability – Chemical Curse is an oddity in that it grants the wielders of its power the ability to transform the physiology of their body as to bring out the latent potential of their existence as a demon to the forefront, thus bestowing upon them a shift in physical power while granting them the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb specific chemical elements, which are substances that are more or less atoms which possess the exact same number of protons in their atomic nuclei. The chemical elements are known to constitute the entirety of the ordinary matter within this universe, and the basic term of "element" is used for a kind of atoms with a given number of protons regardless of whether they are or they are not ionized or chemically bonded, as well as for a pure chemical substance consisting of a single element; the Chemical Curse is known to encompass all basic definitions in this case. Just like how magicians who utilize Dragon Slayer Magic are known as s and wielders of God Slayer Magic are referred to as s, a demon whom harnesses the might of the Chemical Curse is known as a "Chemical Daemon" ( , Kemikaru Dēmon lit. Chemical Element Employing Curse Wielders). Description As briefly mentioned above, the Chemical Curse is a special classification of Curse that allows its users to transform the physiology of their body and bring out their power as a legendary creature, which is an animal described as being almost phantasmal and are almost considered cryptids in that they are extremely elusive with very few substantial evidence pointing towards the suggestion of their existence. Noted to be one of the most powerful forms of Curses of all, the Chemical Curse is said to be the absolute zenith of power, the boundary which various demons, whether or whom wield ordinary Curses will never reach under any circumstances – with a few exceptions, of course. Indeed, the Chemical Curse taps into the innate superiority that a demon possesses over a majority of other sentient races, bringing out the full potential of the malevolent creatures whom wield the power of the supernatural in a manner that juxtaposes how it's harnessed by all others. Existences that are completely composed out of eternano, these demonic beings could be said to be "arcane made manifest", an embodiment of the otherworldly power that's brought into the mortal plane. The Chemical Curse, even among other forms of Curses and the like, is an exceptionally rare form of power –it is known to manifest only in exceptionally powerful and determined individuals of the highest power imaginable whom is destined for greatness, with vast levels of demonic power within their very soul, and as the name of the Curse would indicate, there are known to be only several forms of the Chemical Curse in existence, exactly one-hundred and eighteen – ninety-two of these elements can be found in nature, and the others can only be made in laboratories; as one may have guessed by now, the Chemical Curse follows the periodic table of elements, which is a tabular arrangement of the chemical elements, ordered by their atomic number, electron configurations, and recurring chemical properties – these chemical elements are divided into metals, metalloids, and nonmetals. Of course, once a previous owner dies, their Chemical Curse will reincarnate in the next demon to gain their particular form of Chemical Curse. As such, there can only be one-hundred-and-eighteen wielders of the Chemical Curse at a time – even if the periodic table were to be updated, this would not change out of laziness as from this point onwards, chemicals manifested through this demonic power will remain stagnant until the end of time. Unlike Slayer Magic, as one may or may not have noticed by the name of this Curse, the Chemical Curse was not created to reap the life of any type of legendary creature, but rather, convinced of their own superiority and the belief that no other creature on Earth Land could hope to match them, the Chemical Curse was born out of an interest in alchemy, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects as well as the typical magics used to hunt certain kinds of beings, being developed and designed to mock said magic in terms of might and sheer disgust toward the humans using it. Thus, it can be said that the Chemical Curse was created by demons on their high horse. However, things are far more complicated than they seem. In any case, when invoking the activation sequence of the Chemical Curse, the demon whom fully harnesses its power takes the fact that that they are an arcane existence to its absolute zenith, and thus, the wielder of this power focuses the voluminous quantity of demonic energies that dwell within their body intently, before using naught but a singular mental command in order to release these energies outwards into the immediate vicinity ever so-subtly, using the fact that supernatural powers are influenced greatly by all sorts of emotions and from there fuelling their demonic energies with negative emotions while lowering the density of their energies as to enable them to be affected by the emotions of those in the immediate surroundings- this allows the user's demonic energies to be influenced by the negativity of those around the caster, or the caster themselves or some combination of the two. While doing so, the demon brings out the full potential of their body and soul as their nature of a demon, pushing their senses, which are a physiological capacity of organisms that provides data for perception and physical body to its utmost limit. At this point, the wielder of the Chemical Curse implements the next stage of the activation sequence, by using the Curse Power that they released into the vicinity's natural superiority over the ordinary magical power and eternano of magicians and other races while also abusing the fact that as a demon, they are more than likely completely composed out of eternano itself, and as such can be considered "arcane embodied". Through a manner not dissimilar to the "particle transmutation" ability of Enchantment and good old reality warping, a supposedly almighty power that allows the user to create, change, destroy, and even alter the very fabric of reality through nothing but their thoughts, the particles – whether they be natural, supernatural, or manmade – which are saturated throughout the atmosphere are automatically overwritten, the demon's thoughts and feelings disassembling the atoms and the like that compose their existence as they're forced to undergo the process of transmutation that's normally associated with the likes of alchemy, which is the conversion of one chemical element or an isotope into another. While this is occurring, the wielder of the Chemical Curse finishes the activation sequence for their demonic power by inducing a method akin to the stimulation of various forms of Elemental Magic and Slayer Magic which is the closest to their personal chemical element, thereby generating the chemical element of their choice. Once the series of processes as mentioned above have been completed, in order to fully access the power of the Chemical Curse, the demon gathers and condenses more of their demonic power around their bodies while inducing a swift compression of said energies to their utmost limit – at this point, the demon nullifies the effects and power of their own Curse Power momentarily, thereby purifying it before instantly pulsing more energies outwards into the activation sequence, resulting in the user of the Chemical Curse thereby generating the chemical element of their choice which is successfully interlaced with their body and soul perfectly. This process results in the demon whom wields the Chemical Curse overall incorporating the chemical element that has been coded into their very existence into their body and soul. Being amassed upon their limbs whether they be prehensile or not – which includes their arms and legs – as well as their physical body in general, such as their head and torso, the user of the Chemical Curse focuses the chemical element around their entire body as these multi-atom substances whirl around any point on their body or compress, from which point, the demon is able to extend the chemical element outwards or generate it from their body as to transmogrify their entire existence into a make-shift weapon which possesses the greatest destructive and protective power of all, thus dramatically increasing the damage inflicted upon anything that they come into contact with using the sheer force of their strikes in all ranges. While so far, the Chemical Curse sounds like a Curse version of a Slayer Magic, which is a big no-no, at this point, the similarities come to a complete stop as its revealed that outside of the basic activation sequence and barebones result of completing said activation sequence, the mechanics are drastically different. Indeed, the Chemical Curse could be considered to be an almost "somewhat scientific counterpart" of Slayer Magic, this is due to it's similar broadness in abilities, but almost opposite functions and properties. As what's referred to as a "chemical element", which is a species of atoms that possess the exact same number of protons in their atomic nuclei, can be considered to be somewhat less feasible to serve as a proper method of battle than the ordinary classical elements, a wielder of the Chemical Curse is generally slightly weaker in terms of power than a user of Slayer Magic in any of its forms, though obviously, quite a few exceptions to this rule are known to exist – but not only this, due to the natural superiority of a demon when compared to an ordinary magician and the fact that the chemical element is manifested through Curse Power, their power levels even out more or less. As mentioned above, as the Chemical Curse holds some semblance of origin within alchemic theory, through invoking the activation sequence for the Chemical Curse, the demon manipulates electrons that are a subatomic particle which is a very small piece of matter and energy, with a negative elementary electric charge, molecular vibrations, which occurs when atoms in a molecule are in periodic motion while the molecule as a whole has constant translational and rotational motion, and finally, atomic bonding, which is a chemical bond that involves the sharing of electron pairs between atoms in order to get the desired result. Through this set of abilities, a wielder of the Chemical Curse manipulates and completely alters the chemical structure of matter that can be feasibly conceived as being capable of becoming affected by their chemical element at the atomic level, changing it into their own chemical element and from there using it in any way they deem to be suitable. The wielder of the Chemical Curse is able to change the composition and properties of their chemical element by invoking a phase transition at any time they deem to be suitable, transmogrifying into the four fundamental states of matter, such as plasma, liquid, solid, gas – this allows the user of the Chemical Curse a greater scope of power in terms of striking methods. Advanced wielders of the Chemical Curse are capable of bringing out stronger powers depending on the matter their chemical element comes into contact with by transmogrifying it into a multiphase flow as seen in fluid mechanics, which is the simultaneous flow of materials with different states or phases or materials with different chemical properties but in the same state or phase. Because of this ability of phase transition, users of this mighty Curse commonly create a myriad of techniques that are unique to themselves and themselves alone. Just like Memory-Make and Arc of Embodiment, the Chemical Curse primarily relies on the imagination of the user, and thus it can be seen as a double-edged sword as while an inventive sense of imagination is the greatest strength of the Curse, a lazy wielder of the power would be incapable of doing much. In order to invoke the "techniques" of the Chemical Curse, which can be seen as Curse equivalents of spells of sorts, the wielder of this demonic power imbues their chemical element with a certain 'command' and property through either a mental or spoken incantation, a hand gesture, or a simple spoken word, causing the user's demonic energies to forcibly morph their chemical element into a suitable characteristic which is then immediately invoked – this command always corresponds with what the user of the Chemical Curse wishes to do with any form of matter that their chemical element comes into contact with. Common commands are "freeze", "melt", "vaporize", "sublimation", decompose", "ionize", and "dissociate", at which point, the technique is fully unleashed. As per its comparisons to Slayer Magic, a wielder of the Chemical Curse utilizing more than a single chemical element in a manner not dissimilar to the likes of of Dragon Slayer Magic, aside from chemical interactions would be downright unlikely as the complicated nature of Curses locks the user of the Chemical Curse to their own chemical element, but even so, the Chemical Curse is known to be powerful enough in its own right that more often than not, it doesn't seem to be an inherent disadvantage on the part of the wielder of this incredible devilish power. Of course, power of a Curse holds an origin in negative emotions displayed by all sorts of beings across , but mainly associated with the Seven Deadly Sins, a grouping and classification of vices that embody hubristic pride, greed, lust, malicious envy, gluttony, inordinate anger, and sloth, each sin embodying abuses or excessive versions of one's natural faculties or passions. No matter how many people would display positive emotions, negativity would always be there in a greater quantity – the Chemical Curse is no different. Once the activation sequence for the Chemical Curse has been completed, along with the bog-standard manipulation and production of their specific chemical element, the wielder of this Curse is granted a myriad of abilities. As mentioned above, since the Chemical Curse integrates the associated chemical element into the demon's body when invoked, the wielder of the demonic power is able to transmute their own body into their chemical element in a manner not dissimilar to the likes of the Elemental Body ability of Elemental Magic, commonly transforming into their chemical element in order to completely avoid incoming blows or mitigating the damage received by the opponent's attack depending on their chemical element while also changing both organic and inorganic manner other than themselves. The wielder of the Chemical Curse is able to alter the shape as well as the consistency of their chemical element and combine them with other types of chemical elements in order to manifest highly complex chemical compounds through using chemical bonds to force a fusion. The property of absolute dominance over the chemical element is passed down to any wielder of their Curse and ensured by the overclocking of their physiology, a wielder of the Chemical Curse has absolute dominance over any form of their element, and as such, a wielder can control their respective elements that are not generated from their own demonic power, but are already preexisting within the environment; this is achieved through intense mental focus and the mere act of having the chemical element that's brought into existence through their demonic power or their chemical element wash over the preexisting source, causing the affected area to have its coding modified to obey the will of the user, thus bolstering their already incredible power to higher and more versatile levels. Unlike what it can be compared to, the chemical elements produced by the Chemical Curse, unless the power revolves around a chemical element that occurs naturally within their body, is generally not present alongside their demonic energies within their biological composition, and as such, after the activation sequence for the Chemical Curse is invoked, the user's demonic energy instead acts to transmogrify their existence into a living electromagnetic field with a positive electric charge which attracts any and every trace of the chemical element they possess dominance over towards their very existence while using the correct chemical reactions in order to produce their chemical element continuously and slightly regenerate both demonic energy levels and stamina. Additionally, if the user's associated chemical element is nowhere to be found within the immediate vicinity, the user of the Chemical Curse is able to create the chemical element out of thin air by molding their demonic energy into said element, but it would be weaker. Even so, some demons whom wield the Chemical Curse are known to carry a variety of items that store copious amounts of their chemical element or are composed out of said element to serve as a power source of sorts. Common Techniques * Chemical Overclock ( , Kemikaru Ōbākurokku lit. Chemical Power Demonic Path Zenith Output): Chemical Overclock is an uncategorized Chemical Curse technique that's a demonic energy-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Chemical Overclock brings out the true power of the equipped demon's capabilities as a user of the Chemical Curse, yet, at the same time, dramatically enhancing the user's physical prowess to levels which could be seen as completely unprecedented, even beyond the level of an Etherious Form in the case of an . The Chemical Overclock technique, unlike a majority of the magic equivalents, is known to be capable of being harnessed by any user of the Chemical Curse as long as they possess the power necessary to induce its effects and the knowledge of how to do so. In any case, when invoking the power of Chemical Overclock, the wielder of the Chemical Curse focuses intently while drawing upon the voluminous quantities of demonic energies that dwell within their body, but rather than invoking the usual activation sequence of their particular type of Chemical Curse, they instead simply focus, delving deeply into their mind as to subconsciously look at the contents of their demonic energies and their Chemical Curse in particular. The user utilizes the fact that supernatural powers are influenced greatly by all sorts of emotions and from there fuelling their demonic energies with negative emotions while lowering the density of their energies as to enable them to be affected by the emotions of those in the immediate surroundings- this allows the user's demonic energies to be influenced by the negativity of those around the caster, or the caster themselves or some combination of the two while manifesting their which quickly begin to take form within their body, its properties synchronizing with their Curse Power, thereby resulting in an acceleration of the output and flow of Curse Power within the user's body alongside the Magical Barrier Particles reinforcing their very existence but otherwise not displaying any traits typical of the demonic particle; overall, this causes a massive enhancement in the caster's forte all across the board, pushing the wielder of the Chemical Curse beyond their normal state by approximately five times their ordinary power than normal, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their chemical element cloaks around them. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Chemical Curse without exhausting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new techniques; as well as making their pre-existing techniques far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while Chemical Overclock is invoked, allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. With their chemical element enshrouding their very existence, a wielder of the Chemical Curse, while Chemical Overclock is in action, displays that they become a mixture of their own chemical element and their physical body, though they are neither said properties while in this state, which also seems to afford them immunity to effects related to their chemical element. Together with bestowing upon them the property of intangibility, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of the real chemical element, and with Chemical Overclock invoked, the caster is capable of carrying a twenty ton object no matter its composition as the absolute limits of their strength while this they are enhanced in this form. However, because of how dangerous the invocation of this ability is, Chemical Overclock is only capable of being harnessed for five minutes at a time, otherwise the amount of risks the demon takes while it is invoked is increased sevenfold and has the potential to kill them in a freak accident. *'Paracelsus Drive' ( , Parakerususu Doraibu lit. Chemical Curse Killing Blow): The Paracelsus Drive are a classification that's bestowed upon highly advanced Chemical Curse techniques, being some of the most powerful of their kind – referred to as "finishing moves" since more often than not, breaking out a Paracelsus Drive signifies that the conflict is about to come to an end, the Paracelsus Drives are generally much stronger than the basic Chemical Curse techniques; the Paracelsus Drives are single-shot techniques which are apocalyptic in nature if they're to be unleashed upon the mortal plane, and thus must not be harnessed unless the user's very life depends on it; said to be equivalent to the Ultimate Arts of Dragon Slayer Magic as the end-be-all option for a wielder of the Chemical Curse, the Paracelsus Drives are capable of smashing through anything unfortunate enough to be in their path. All Paracelsus Drives boast overwhelming power, being dubbed the "ultimate spear" of a wielder of the Chemical Curse; however, they usually cost a large amount of demonic energy to properly cast; the absolute limit in regards to the Paracelsus Drive that a wielder of the Chemical Curse can possess is up to five, after which, the wielder of the Chemical Curse will be required to delete a few Paracelsus Drives from their demon bank to make room for brand-new ones. Additionally, as one may or may not have suspected already, Paracelsus Drives are capable of being combined with other forms of Curses that the user possesses in order to give them an extra bit of oomph and added effects. Indeed, the Paracelsus Drives are best suited for finishing moves or if the wielder of the Chemical Curse wishes to wipe out vast amounts of enemies in a single attack. Known Styles and Users Trivia *In terms of naming scheme, the various forms of the Chemical Curse don't follow a set naming pattern like what it's oftentimes compared to, but rather, named as if it were an ordinary supernatural power instead. *As mentioned above, the reason that there's only one-hundred-and-eighteen styles is because there's exactly that number on the periodic table. *If one wishes to use this Curse, please ask the author of the article and specify the chemical element as well as its capabilities. *Once more, if anyone interested wants to know more about a specific chemical element, just google it up, shitlord. Category:Curse Category:Abilities